Spellbound
by LillyMunster
Summary: Marie wakes up in Middle Earth and needs to go to Galadriel to get some answers. Will her favourite Marchwarden fall for her or turn her down? And why was she sent to ME in the first place? Haldir x OFC


**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Haldir or "Lord of the Rings". *cries*  
I DO own Marie and some other OCs, though :)**

**PAIRING: Haldir x OFC  
UNIVERSE: Book  
RATING: T. I don't plan on writing anything sexual, but I'll change the rating if I change my mind.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know some people loathe the existence of Mary-Sues, so if you are one of them do not read this. Even thoguh I am not sure if my character is a Mary-Sue :)**

**

* * *

**

"_Marie, you must wake up child_." said the feminine voice which had been bugging her for the last ten minutes.  
"Just five more minutes…" came the slurred reply.  
The voice chuckled and added "_You must wake up before they find you."_  
"They?" Marie was in a state of semi-consciousness now. She fought the urge to tell the voice in her head to shut up, and then go back to her much needed sleep.  
_"The Orcs, child. They will find you if you don't get moving."  
_Ok, that word made her body forget slumber. She opened her eyes and sat down so quickly her vision became blurry.  
"Orcs? What the hell… Orcs are not real." She whispered as she tried to make her eyes focus again.  
_"They are very real, and they're coming for you."  
_Marie jumped at the voice and got to her feet. She looked frantically from one side to another, trying to locate its speaker. "Where are you? I can't see you."  
Just then she realised she was not in her bedroom anymore. Marie shrieked in panic and asked "Scratch that, where the hell am **I**?!"  
"_You are in the woods outside of Lothlórien. You must walk to the border and cross it. One of my Galadhrim will find you and bring you to safety_."  
Marie blinked rather comically and stared into nothing for a few seconds.  
"Am I still asleep? I must be dreaming 'cuz there's no way I'm in Middle Earth talking to Galadriel in my head."  
The Lady of Light laughed and said "_You are not dreaming, dear_."  
Marie pinched herself just to be in case.  
"Oww! Either I've gone completely mad or my dreams have become incredibly vivid."  
_"I will explain everything to you once you arrive in Caras Galadhon, but now you must start walking. Follow the trail down the river and you will reach Lothlórien."  
_Not feeling in the mood to get eaten by Orcs, not even in her dreams, Marie started walking. It was cold and she was glad she was wearing jeans and her favourite purple hoodie, as well as her sequin-covered Converses. (link to a picture of said Converses is at the bottom of the page)

Marie walked for hours, only stopping to drink some water from the river. She was hungry and tired, but did not risk resting for long. Night was falling and she had a feeling she wouldn't reach Lothlórien before dark. She would have to sleep in the woods, and her body shivered violently at the thought.

*I could keep going until morning. I don't think I will be able to sleep anyway.* She pondered. *But then I would probably get lost. Best find me a place to crash for the night.*

She found a huge willow tree by the river, its roots so thick she guessed the tree was thousands years old. She would be able to snuggle between the fat roots and with the dark she would probably pass unnoticed. As she feared, sleep did not come. She was terrified of being found be the orcs, or bitten by a snake.

At dawn break Marie decided to get up. She drank a bit of water and resumed her walk down the river bank.

She had been walking for hours, and from the position of the sun Marie concluded it must have been around noon. She had collected some berries along the way and stuffed them in her hoodie's pockets. She decided to take a lunch break, and rest for a while. She wanted to freshen up too, but the thought of orcs finding her wet and naked did not appeal to her. She sat with her back against a tree trunk and without noticing, dozed off.

A few hours later a chill brought her out of her reverie. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked at the pale blue sky. By the amount of light and heat the sun was providing she figured she slept well into the afternoon. Kicking herself for being so careless, she got up and stretched her arms. Another chill ran over her body, and she rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to produce some heat. Just then she heard a noise – twigs snapping and voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but a feeling of dread overcame me. She looked around, frantically searching for a hiding place or something to use as a weapon. Before Marie could even take a step forward she heard the melodious voice of Galadriel in her head - "_Run child. Run before they find you"_And so she ran, as if she had hellhounds hot on her heels. She could hear heavy footsteps and the sound of clinking metal behind her, so she tried to speed up. The moss and stones on the ground made this a bit hard, and tree branches were hitting her body and scraping her face. She winced at the pain but kept going. _*I can't stop running. Oh my God please help me!*_

A big, foul smelling man grabbed her by her arm and held her hard. She screamed and the creature put his dirty hand over her mouth. "scream again and I will cut your tongue out.", he threatened, his voice cold and his accent odd. She bit down onto his hand as hard as she could and he let her go, startled at her action. "Stupid wench!"  
She took the opportunity and began running again, but more orcs appeared. She tried running faster, but she felt weak and light headed. She looked to her left and saw one of them. He was even bigger and uglier than the movies showed them to be, with demon-like yellow eyes, deformed face and sharp teeth. The orc easily gained on her, and pulled hard on her hair. She fell hard on the ground and screamed at the pain of the impact. She tumbled down the path, hitting her head and torso on a large rock and losing consciousness.

* * *

_**Please, REVIEW !! :)**_

**A/N: I need a Beta and ideas for future chapters. If you can help me, message me here and I'll give you my MSN address .**

**Link: www(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/r410/luenoir/tenisallstarconversespe(dot)jpg**

**Thanks guys !**


End file.
